Mysteries Sources
This page is part of the item grinding guide, q.v. for an introduction. Whispered Hint A loop through Coil 2 of the Labyrinth of Tigers provides 100 secrets per action when using "The Thing in the Mirror". In Coil 1 of the Labyrinth of Tigers, you can turn your excess Jade into Secrets with "Bartering with the Tiger Keeper": 1000 => 1100. If you still have access to the Court, 'attend court functions' under "Attend to matters of romance" grants 85 plus more Connected: Society. Hunter's Keep can provide 116 per action when you "Talk to Lucy"/'Ask her to take a stroll with you'. "Discuss these Extraordinary Implications with the Custodial Chef" on Mutton Island to break 4 Extraordinary Implications down into 1000 Secrets. Cryptic Clue Discuss these Extraordinary Implications with the Custodial Chef to break down Extraordinary Implications into Cryptic Clues. A Person of Some Importance, the Riding your Velocipede card provides 70, but is rare. If you still have access to the University, you have a good option (varies depending on where you are up to in the story). You may be able to trade in Connected: Great Game for them at the Wolfstack Docks. Otherwise 'Grimoires and almanacks' or 'Set up your own fortune-telling business' in "Steal from the gullible" or 'Fleece a fortune teller' in "Make some money on the side" are solid options in the Flit: the total rewards of these options add to 109 pennies of goods, although only half of this is in Clues. If you have access to the 4th Coil of the Labyrinth of Tigers (unlocked with Dangerous 110) then "Scout out the Fourth Coil" is good, although it immediately relocks if you continue into the Coil. Hunters Keep provides 60 per action when you "Look more closely at the well"/'Investigate'. Should you be reduced to using an option that only provides 50 Cryptic Clues, then "Arthur's pond" in the Labyrinth of Tigers will at least increase your "time passing…" quality. Also, the "Steal ideas from other theatres - Variety is the spice of life" option at Mahogany hall also raises Tales of Mahogany hall. Appalling Secret Convert from Cryptic Clue or try to Seek Curios and Secrets in the Forgotten Quarter. The card City Vices: Orthographic Infection gives 4x your current nightmares level on a success, which can be taken advantage of by putting on a Sporing Bonnet after selecting the card to get four more secrets and then switching to a Cheerful Goldfish and Bejewelled Cane afterwards to avoid the mirror-marches. Confronting numerous horrors of Neath also provide token amount of this. sells for 15 pence Tale of Terror!! Convert from Appalling Secret, and 'Seek Curios and Secrets in the Forgotten Quarter' provides decent amount. You can steal it in the Flit, from Thefts of a Particular Character, but it's not efficient. sells for 50 pence Journal of Infamy Convert from Appalling Secret, and conclusion of Doubt Street 90 or 110 Journals, depends on how well you did. Conclusion of breeding monsters in the-labyrinth-of-tigers-coil-4 can give out bunch of these, too. You can steal it in the Flit, from Thefts of a Particular Character, but it's not efficient. sells for 50 pence Extraordinary Implication Breed the Somnolent Hyaena in Just keep the devils away gives 7.4 on average from a 14 action carousel. Convert from Tale of Terror or Journal of Infamy. sells for 2 Echoes, 50 pence Uncanny Incunabulum Convert from Extraordinary Implication. Many high-tier conversion from rare success gives this out, too. Selling your 'Prelapsarian Archaeological Notes' earn you 4 of them, too. (Fate) A Shepherd of Souls can acquire these once in the House of Chimes through a storylet. Direful Reflection Repent your ruthlessness or Confess your mercy or convert from Extraordinary Implication. Many high-tier conversion from rare success gives this out, too. Selling your 'Prelapsarian Archaeological Notes' earn you 4 of them, too. (Fate) A Shepherd of Souls can acquire these once in the House of Chimes through a storylet. Searing Enigma Expeditions to The Chalcocite Pagoda provide one enigma for 20 progress. Joining the Minister of Enigmas for teatime gives one enigma for a cost of 20 Tribute. Using Trade Secret, Make a wild guess for Seekers of the Name that don't have any of them to lose yet, rare success from '…a Sealed Archive' from the embark-on-a-heist on Baseborn and Fowlingpiece, rare success on the Take your net to the well option on Hunters Keep and the Smash it option during The Case of the Fidgeting Writer can provide one. A fragile flake of vellum from Unpredictable Treasures gives one, but only has a one in 16 chance at best of happening. Dreadful Surmise Usually unavailable without Fate. Only 'free' source is from Share a little honey with the Captivating Princess during the . sells for 312 Echoes, 50 pence Impossible Theorem Get these from the truthbreaker turbine at the University. Category:Item Sources